I Need My Sleep Jack-son
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: This is a Percico one shot. Nico is gets cranky and fed up with a certain sea green eyed boy and he has had enough. I got this idea from a PJO/HOO word picture someone wrote.


Nico was laying in his coffin bed, he hasn't gotten around to redecorating the Hades Cabin yet, sleeping when the _clip-clops_ of Percy's pegasus Blackjack started. Nico's eyes opened and he uncovered himself getting up out of bed. He yawned and walked across the room and out of his cabin.

Nico had ahold of Blackjack by the reins and he tied the horse to a post in the stables. He petted the horse's forehead gently and Blackjack nuzzled Nico's hand as he did.

Nico said bye to the horse and made his way across camp to see a certain boy with sea green eyes.

The door creaked open.

Percy Jackson leaned against the door frame. His dark hair still framed his face as perfectly as always. Seriously, the dude could roll out of bed and walk into the Dining Pavilion just the way he was now and it'd look like he's wearing what he always wears and had brushed his hair. The sea green eyed beauty yawned blinking a few times.

"What's up Nico?"

"Ah. Nothin' much." Nico shrugged.

Percy gave him a look that said, _You seriously think I believe that loud of bull crap?_

"Your horse Blackjack, he keeps escaping the stables and he comes to my Cabin and trots on my rooftop until daybreak or until I put him back in the stables. He's been doing this for the last couple nights. I was wondering if you know how he keeps escaping and why he chooses to bother me."

Perce laughed. "Blackjack's Blackjack. I can't explain what's going on in his head."

"Yes you can. You speak horse." Nico pointed out.

"True true." Percy held his hands up in surrender and continued.

"It's just super early and I'm too lazy to get my ass up and walk halfway across camp at 1 am in the morning."

Nico crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the Sea Prince, who only smirked at the younger demigod. "As to how he got out, I don't know. But I'll promise that it won't happen again." Percy smiled softly.

"Good. See ya Perce." Nico put his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them warm, and walked down the stairs of Percy's cabin.

The _clip-clops_ got louder and Nico sat up. "THAT'S IT!" Nico jumped out of bed and looked around the room furiously. Nico found a piece of paper and he wrote something down. He was writing so hard that the pencil snapped in half. Good thing Nico had finished writing before that happened. Nico shoved the piece of paper into his activators jacket pocket and stormed outside into the cold freezing air of the early morning.

Nico had put Blackjack back in the stables and trudged across Camp back to his cabin.

"Nico-"

Nico slowly raised his head from the table. "Hmm?" He asked sleeping. His eyes kept closing and he tried to force them to stay open but they kept trying to shut again.

"Why are you so tired? . . . Did you get laid or something?"

Heat rose to his cheeks and his eyes snapped open. Nico turned his head and glared daggers at Percy who was sitting next to him. Jason would of sat with them too beside the fact that it was Breakfast and the campers are allowed to sit anywhere they wanted to in the Dinning Pavilion during Breakfast, so he sat with Piper and Leo.

"No. No I didn't get laid. What would make you think that Perseus?" Nico narrowed his eyes at him.

"Have you seen the marks on your neck?" Percy laughed but covered it up with a fake cough.

Nico arched an eyebrow confused.

Percy rolled his eyes, he took out his iPod and took a picture.

"Hey, what are you-" Nico was cut off when he got a face full of phone. He saw the picture. The back of his neck was covered with markings, deep scratches, and bruises.

"Cuz that looks like deep scratch marks a gir-"

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy.

" _boy_ , a _boy_." Percy corrected nervously and Nico rolled his eyes, a little smile finding its way to his lips.

"would give durning sex." Percy finished and elbowed the son of Hades. "So, is there anything you'd like to tell me Neeky?" Percy rested his chin on his fist, tilted his head, and looked at Nico innocently.

Nico stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, well. The dirty ideas you're getting are wrong. So don't be thinking them." Nico wagged his finger at Percy disapprovingly.

"How'd you get them then?" Percy's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Well, Blackjack had been on my roof for the last few nights, like you said you'd stop." Nico pointed out then continued. "I went up to the roof to check what was going on and I caught him with some girl pegasus- you know whating."

"Knoodleing?" Percy's eyebrows knit, his head tilted ever so slightly.

Nico held back a laugh.

"Yeah, you could say that. . . Well once he heard me Blackjack whirled over and started kicking, stomping and biting me. So, yeah. That's how I got those marks." Nico shrugs. Then he remembers something. Nico hands Percy the note he wrote last night.

"What's this?" Percy looked at Nico curiously.

"Just read it." Nico rolled his eyes and ate a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Alright Nicolas."

Percy smiled teasingly and gave him a noogie.

"Hey! I'm suppose to be mad at you." Nico crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why-"

Nico had taken the note from Percy's hands and thrown it at his face. Percy grumbled something about _Stupid Nico, always having to be mysterious._

Nico held back a laugh, covering his mouth so he wouldn't spit out the drink of chocolate milk he had just took. Percy opened the note not noticing.

" Dear Perseus Jackson,

Either you stop your horse Blackjack from stomping on the Hades Cabin roof top before

 **I RIP OFF YOUR HEAD.**

Or I'll raise the dead and have a skeleton dance party on your roof

 **EVERY**

 **SINGLE**

 **NIGHT**

Sincerely yours,

a very **CRANKY**

and **SLEEP DEPRIVED** Nico. "

Percy looked away from the note and at the boy next to him.

Nico had his arms crossed across his chest and was looking away from him.

"Awww, Nico. Don't be mad at me. Please." Percy turned the littler one to face him. His sea green eyes were big and sad. His bottom lip stuck out and trembled. He whimpered sadly in the most adorable sad puppy dog pout ever.

Nico melted right there. But he didn't show it, that much. Nico's shoulders slumped and he put his hand on his best friend's cheek.

"Perce don't look at me like that. How can I stay mad at you with you looking like that?"

Percy smiled softly.

"That was kinda the point."

Nico rolled his eyes, but a little blush formed on his face.

"Promise you'll get a hold of that horse of yours Jack-son?" A little smile on his lips.

Percy bite his bottom lip and then broke out into a smile.

"Promise." Before the Son of Hades knew what was going on the Sea Prince took his hand in his own and shook it.

Percy's hand was warm compared to his own cold one. Nico felt his cheeks grow warm and prayed to the gods that Percy didn't see his blush. "Yeah Yeah. I get the gist Persassy." Nico slipped his hand out of Percy's, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah. Okay Darth Vader."

Nico rolled his eyes. He stoll Percy's apple and took a bite.

"Wow, what a big appetite you have."

"Shut up Jackson!"

 _~The End~_

 **I actually had absolutely no intention but this turned out**

 **to be a Percico one shot.**

 **I hoped you liked it.**

 **Feel free to tell me what you thought.**

 **Thankies for taking time and**

 **reading my story.**

 **Loves Chu guys. Boi. (:p)**


End file.
